Sweet Dreams
by Yuuki-Sixx
Summary: Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie  - Porque, a meio de um quarto escuro e de um sonho, os desejos mais proibidos tomam vida.


**Título:** Sweet Dream  
**Autor:** Yuuki-Sixx  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Classifição:** M  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Capítulos:** Oneshot  
**Advertências:** Não aconselhável para menores de 15/16 anos e para quem não gosta de Slash/Yaoi.

**Resumo:** Porque, a meio de um quarto escuro e de um sonho, os desejos mais proibidos tomam vida. Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie

_**Disclaimer: **Eu só peguei os personagens emprestandos, não me pertencem... Ainda.  
[Muahahahahahahahahah! _:D_]_

* * *

**Sweet Dream**

Brancos e macios, os lençóis que envolvem o corpo nu de Peter Pevensie, naquela noite de Verão.  
Profundo e sereno, o sono que o consome, porém, nada pudico.

Errado? Talvez...  
Enlouquecedor? Por completo.

Fosse como fosse, não tencionava acordar tão cedo, pelo menos se o pudesse impedir.

O corpo despido, fervia ao toque.  
A pele alva, ligeiramente arrepiada, cobria toda a extensão do seu tronco malhado.  
A visão do rapaz era, por um lado, suave e inocente e, por outro, rígida e máscula.

Com tão jovens dezasseis anos, já se tornara um homem, por culpa das batalhas e exercícios que fora obrigado a enfrentar. Um homem de belas feições adolescentes, que se mostravam quase inexpressivas durante aquele momento de descanso.  
As únicas coisas nas quais se podia registar algum movimento, era o seu peito que, ritmado com a respiração, subia e descia. E no seu rosto corado, uma mescla de um sorriso de prazer que, de quando em quando e por breves segundos, lhe trespassava o rosto pacífico, arrancando-lhe um pequeno suspiro ou murmúrio.

No seu baixo ventre, os lençóis de seda deixavam perceber um vulto, resultante do perfume inodoro, exalado pelo inebriante desejo que sentia.

_Dois corpos se perdiam um no outro, impossibilitando de se perceber onde começava e onde acabava cada um.__  
__Dois tons de pele - um claro como areia branca e outro um pouco mais amorenado - se misturavam e se friccionavam um contra o outro, num frenesim semi-controlado de desejo quente e luxurioso._

_Era, para o mais velho, uma sensação indefinida, ao tocar o irmão menor daquele modo. Parecia tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão certo. A textura suave e alguns músculos já definidos de Edmund, inebriavam-no loucamente.__  
__Não conseguia parar. Sabia que devia. Ou não..._

Estava perfeitamente ciente de que era um sonho. Afinal, nunca em sua existência real ele conseguiria chegar àquela situação... Por muito que tivesse vindo a desejar nos últimos tempos.

E ali estava, jogado na cama de lençóis brancos, macios e puros, excitado e com essa mesma excitação perfeitamente notável por sobre o leve pano de seda que o cobria.

_Com beijos singelos e rápidos, Edmund traçou o caminho desde a boca do mais velho até ao seu umbigo, descendo pelo pescoço, ombros, peito... Peter suspirava ao toque dos lábios suaves e rosados do outro, para depois se perder na sensação quente e húmida que o interior da boca do moreno lhe proporcionava._

_Gemia, tremendo de prazer, os dedos entrelaçados com os cabelos escuros cuja franja acariciava docemente o seu umbigo, lhe provocando um formigar gostoso na zona do mesmo._

Peter corou mais, as suas faces ardendo de desejo. Ele não só desejava Edmund. Ele o amava de todos os modos possíveis.  
E não, não queria acordar, pediu que não acordasse. Queria ficar assim...

_Puxou o pequeno para si, cobrindo a boca dele com a sua, o embraçando o máximo que conseguia.__  
__Num movimento rápido mas delicado, trocou a posição ficando por cima, com o objectivo de proporcionar a Edmund as mesmas sensações que ele lhe havia oferecido segundos antes.__  
__E foi, de facto bem sucedido. Edmund gemia de um modo inocentemente excitante._

_E ali, na sua cama, na sua grande e confortável cama macia, Peter pôde ter o irmão da forma que sempre desejara._

_"Eu te amo irmãozinho" sussurrou._

_E ambos adormeceram juntos._

Peter despertou. Olhou em redor. Estava despenteado, todo nu. Praguejou por acordar.  
Mas nada mais importou quando, ao olhar para a porta, viu a silhueta que tão bem conhecia, a espreitar corada e curiosa.

-FIM-

* * *

**N.A.** - Bom, isto foi feito durante a ultima aula duma sexta-feira, enquanto eu morria de tédio na aula de Filosofia! xD


End file.
